The Game
by PashedMotatoes
Summary: What would happen if you put a sexually frustrated Villager and an innocent Lucas in a room alone together? Read to find out. Contains VillagerxLucas smut.
1. Chapter 1

**My first smut fic... hope you enjoy ./.**

"Ahh...fuck...",moaned Villager, as he jerked fast to the erotic imagery on his laptop under his blanket . He's been going at it for a at least five minutes now and he was close to cumming. "I'm almost there...!"

Unfortunately, his climax had to wait as his laptop shut down from overheating. Villa sighed, disappointed.

"Great," he muttered. "I was so close too!" Suddenly, he heard a soft, shy voice from the other side of his door.

"Villager? I-is it okay if I come in?" Villager peeked out from under his blanket "S-sure! Come on in."

His door opened up to reveal his best friend, Lucas. He was a boy around his age with blonde hair that's styled in a cowlick and baby blue eyes that shined with innocence. He was wearing his light blue and white striped pajamas. "Um Villa, I hope you don't mind if I sleep over for tonight?" Villager had on a look of confusion. "Um...sure Lucas. I don't mind but why can't you sleep in your room?" Lucas fiddled his fingers a bit.

"W-well long story short...King Dedede smashed my bed in half while chasing Kirby. And Mario and Luigi said they'll fix my bed in the morning. A-and I thought it'd be nice to sleep in here!" Explained Lucas.

Villager hummed in understanding. He was surprised he didn't hear the noise since a hammer smash from Dedede was really, _really_ loud. He had the tendency to tune any and all noises while masturbating.

"Yeah, you can sleep in here!" Villa said, while hiding his erection underneath his blank. Luckily Lucas didn't notice it. "Alright then! Thanks Villa!"

"Heh, no problem, Lucas." Lucas closed the door behind him and then said, "Um Villa? Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead." Lucas walked over to the bathroom connected to the room and closed the door to do his business. Villager sighed in relief.

 _Great. How can I release myself with him around? He's a great friend and all but sometimes he walks in at the most inopportune times!_

Then he had an idea. And a very _dirty_ one at that.

 _What if...what if I can pleasure Lucas and myself? It'll be a win-win situation; I get my release and Lucas will feel good._

His smile widened as his plan came together. Villa heard the flush of the toilet in his bathroom. Soon Lucas emerged from his bathroom and stretched.

"Hey Lucas. Wanna play a little game before we go to bed?" Villager said. He really hoped this worked. Then his wish was granted as Lucas said, "Um, s-sure. What game is it?" Villager smirked suggestively. "Well why don't you come over here and find out?"

Lucas, noticing the strange tone in the brunette's voice, walked to the bed nervously. As soon as he was there, however, Villager grabbed Lucas by the arms and pinned him on the bed, snickering.

"Whoa! V-villa, what are you-" Lucas was shushed when a pair of lips kissed him roughly.

"Mmmm!" Lucas tried to release himself from Villa's vice grip, but to no avail. Villager soon started to thrust his tongue into Lucas's mouth, writhing his wet muscle against Lucas's.

 _Huh. He doesn't taste all that bad._ Villager thought. _Tastes like candy almost!_

Villager deciding that he needed to breath, finally took his tongue out of Lucas's mouth. Villager didn't notice it before, but Lucas looked quite cute with his little tongue hanging out between his plump lips, his flaxen hair disheveled leaving a few strands on his forehead, and not to mention that adorable blush on his face.

Seeing all of this made his dick get even harder, if that was possible.

Villager then swiftly removed Lucas's pants and boxers which revealed his three and a half inch erected member.

"Villager! W-w-what are y-you doing?!" Villager put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Calm down, Lucas...you're gonna love this." Lucas gulped. He had a feeling he _wasn't_ going to like this.

Villager grabbed his and Lucas's member and started to thrust against him. Lucas gasped at the sudden motion.

"A-ah...V-villager..." Lucas moans out. Villager smirked and leaned down to the blonde's ear.

"Like that?"

Lucas nodded a little. "That's good. Because it's going to get better soon."

And from here on out, Lucas's pants and gasps turned into cute moans. He gripped the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white as a result. He could feel something rising from his member.

"Villa...g-go faster...!" Lucas said through clenched teeth. And that's exactly what Villager did. His hand went faster and faster until he finally came.

"Ah crap!" Villager moaned out as his seed want flying onto Lucas's belly and a little around his face. Lucas came soon after, coating his belly with more of the white substance. He laid back down on the bed, exhausted.

"Villager...t-that felt amazing..." Lucas said. Villager smiled a small smile.

"I know." he said.

Lucas then asked,"U-um...can we do that again sometime?" Villager laid down next to the blonde, rubbing little circles in his back.

"I'll think about it."

"ah, okay." They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Villager opened his eyes only to close them soon after as a beam of sunlight hit him. He slowly sat up and noticed there wasn't a presence next to him, but only the slight scent of vanilla. He chuckled a little.

"Huh. Looks like Lucas woke up before me...", he said.

Then he suddenly remembered what happened the night prior. He blushed, wondering if he should play it like nothing happened or talk to Lucas about it. It definitely wasn't something normal friends do, that's for sure. But He's always had a bit of a crush on him. He just didn't think he was show how much he liked him like _that_. Villager suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit him.

 _I shouldn't have done that... I let my hormones get to me! I need to go talk this out to Lucas!_

Getting a little burst of confidence, Villager got out of bed and got ready for the day.

* * *

Villager stood in front of Lucas's door, slightly nervous. He not only has to talk about last night's 'activity' to the blond, but he also has to come out with his feelings. Well, technically he did already. Physically. But not verbally. And he wondered how Lucas felt. Did he like him too? He would never know unless he talked to him.

"Well, it's now or never...", Villager muttered. Raising a shaky hand to the door, he gets ready to knock until...

 **SWOOSH!**

Villager jumped in surprise. The door opened with such quick force that a little gust of wind was formed from it. Lucas, who's hair was a little messy, stood there for a second. Then there was awkward silence, with both boys wondering who should speak up first. Finally, Villager cleared his throat.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Uh, I see you're in a bit of a rush."

Lucas laughed sheepishly, fixing his hair a little. "Well... that's because I was getting myself dressed so I could talk to you. But since you're already here, you can come in if you'd like.", Lucas suggested, gesturing towards his room. Villager thought about what he said. Was Lucas going to to discuss the same thing? Deciding to believe that thought, he said, "Alright, then. Thanks.", which elicited a quick 'no problem' from Lucas.

Villager walked in and sat on Lucas's bed, with the blond sitting next to him shortly after. Then there was that dreaded awkward silence again along with air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Villager gulped.

 _How do I put this?_

* * *

 **I know, it's kinda short but I'll try my best to make it longer in the next chapter, I swear! But I hope you liked it anyways! ;w;**


	3. Chapter 3

"Soo..." Lucas starts, trying to find the right words. Villager tensed. He guesses he wanted to get this over with just as much as him.

"... I've been thinking about last night-"

"You don't think I'm disgusting for doing that do you, Lucas?" Villager suddenly queried which surprised Lucas. The brunette then reviewed his words and coughed a little.

"Um... well, no, Villager. You know that I would never think of you that way." Lucas said with a small smile . "I was just going to say that, well... I really didn't mind that at all." Villager had a look of shock and a bit of... relief? Well, at least that's what Lucas deducted. He continued.

"Look, I can understand that you were, ahem, _excited,_ at the time. It's really no big deal."

Villager's eyes were the size of dinner plates at this point. He completely bamboozled! Lucas didn't mind this whole ordeal at all. Villager has always heard other smashers say that Lucas was forgiving. But he didn't think he was _that_ forgiving. The blond was probably one of the sweetest people around, arguably _the_ sweetest around. Well, not as sweet as, Princess Peach, but he came in at close second. As happy as he was internally, he felt that he needed to throw in his two cents.

"Well, that's a relief, but you know that's something normal friends don't do... right?" Villager pointed out. Lucas's face was dusted in a pink blush that went across from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. Good thing Villager has good self control at the moment or else he would've pounced on him right and there. But then again, Lucas probably wouldn't mind that. The blond looked down and twiddled his his thumbs.

"W-well I know that already. But if you really think about it...", Lucas slowly looked up at Villager straight in the eyes which made the mayor's heart beat rapidly.

"... we've always been kinda close."

And Lucas was right. Sure, they weren't as close as Lucas and Ness spiritually (especially when the whole subspace fiasco happened). But whenever Ness wasn't around, which was almost all the time since he's with Toon Link, Villager was always there. Whenever they had a team battle, before it they would huddle up and discuss a strategy. Villager, being the little rascal that he is, would focus on psyching out his opponent while Lucas would rack up damage and finish off with a stronger attack. Zelda remarked once that they corospond with each other well. And on an friendship level they pretty close as they would hang out whenever they get the chance. It made Villager happy to have someone like Lucas. And being as close as they were made him even happier.

"Yeah, I guess we have. So... are we cool then?" Villager asked. Lucas nodded, which emitted a content sigh from the boy across from him. Villager smiled one of his genuine smiles. Lucas smiled back. Then there was silence again. Not an uncomfortable silence but an peaceful silence that gave the two boys time to let the whole situation sink in. Villager felt fingers intertwine with his. He looked up to see Lucas staring at him with such an intense gaze that he mentally questioned if it was real or not. Soft brown orbs met icy blue ones, almost as if they were trying to read each other's mind. But it looked as though they had the same thought as Villager slowly and steadily leaned forward. He thinks it's time take it slow. Lucas, who was catching on to the act, leaned in his face as well. He shuddered as he felt Villager's warm breath ghost over his lips. Then their lips met. And, boy, did it feel _heavenly_ to kiss those plump lips again. As time went on, the kiss started to get more and more passionate by the second. Lucas felt a familiar prodding on his lips as Villager asked for an entrance. And Lucas happily obeyed.

"Mmm...!" Moaned Villager, tasting the familiar sweet flavor of candy. It was a taste he simply couldn't get enough of. Meanwhile Lucas was tasting something totally different. The mayor had a very fruity taste to him, like apples and cherries. Unfortunately their kiss was cut short as they needed to catch their breath. They pulled away with both of their lips making a soft 'smack' sound in the process. Both boys laid next to each other, breathing erratically.

"So," Lucas started "are we... boyfriends now or..." he trailed off.

Villager chuckled, playfully twisting a strand of Lucas's hair.

"I guess you can say that."

* * *

"Wow, really? Congrats, you two!" exclaimed Ness dropping his fork all the while. Along with him Toon Link was just as happy. Villager and Lucas both blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, thanks you guys." said Lucas shyly. Villager only smiled, appreciating the praise. As soon as the new couple finished their food, they went to go bug catching. As the two left, Ness sighed happily.

"This may sound cheesy but it really warms my heart to see them like that." Ness said, holding Toon's hand. The hylian nodded, burying his face into the crook of the pshychic's neck.

"Me too, Ness. Me too..."

* * *

 **Damn, my fingers hurt... but this story has come to a close! Thanks for sticking around! I'll be sure more fics of this pairing in the future!**


End file.
